Darker Side
by Tomy
Summary: Written for Behemoth's 'Kitt's Point Of View Challenge.' What Kitt might have been thinking throughout the end sequence of Scent of Roses


Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A Larson   
Original episode written by E. Nick Alexander   
Taken from the episode Scent Of Roses for Behemoth's 'Kitt's Point Of View' Challenge   
  
Darker Side  
By Tomy  
  
  
This turn of events was disturbing me to a level I have never experienced before. The look in Michael's eyes since we left the funeral was frightening me. I have never seen them so cold, so lifeless before. The term 'ice blue eyes' now makes sense to me; I wish it didn't.  
  
I allow him full control of the car, to continue his hunt. I can't leave him now. I am only too aware of what Michael's actions mean for Martoni. For once, I do not care. That man shot Michael, almost taking him away from me, then tried again at the hospital. His blatant disregard for human life deserves to be punished. Yes I am astounded at my own thoughts, yet I am sure they mirror Michael's. In the four years we have been together, we have made mistakes and people have died as a result.   
  
This is different.  
  
Michael just drove through a stack of tyres and barrels, stalking out of the car. His body is drawn so tight, like his own rage will tear him apart from the inside out. I have no idea what to say to him - he's my best friend, and I cannot find the words to comfort him. I struggle, as he does, to remain professional, to find Stevie's killers, before they find another opening to end Michael's life.   
  
As the car door slams, and we tear out of the lot, I begin to realize that Michael does not care if he lives or dies anymore. I try to control my own reaction, not wanting Michael to know how much that knowledge hurts me. The thought of him leaving, moving on without me was difficult enough, but to go on, knowing I would never see him again...  
  
"Alright, blank out the Foundation, keep them shut down. I want all channels to FLAG shut off."  
  
His eyes are growing colder, his movements more determined as we close in on Durante. His rage is still controlling him, separating him from those who love him. In a quick decision, I knew Michael will not face Durante alone.   
  
"I don't believe what you're doing is right, but I'll stick with you." For a moment, as he glances down at my voice modulator, it returned; the softness, the spark of life I know so well, that I love so much.  
  
"Thanks." It remains only for a moment, giving me a brief glimpse of hope before the rage swallows him up again.   
  
We drove to the warehouse, knowing it's a trap.  
  
As I recite the list of weapons we are about to face, I see fear in his expression. Another emotion that breaks through for only a second, permitting me to see what is truly going on inside him. I know I have no choice, I will go with him, die with him, if that is to be our fate.   
  
Pointing out Durante for Michael was simple, and to spite myself, I feel the uncontrolled rage boil inside my CPU. If it hadn't been for this man, our lives would never have traveled this course. So much pain could have been avoided.   
  
Michael shifts the car into gear. With one last undescribable glance down at my dash, we leap forward, toward the men that would end our lives.  
  
I work to dodge the missiles, aiding Michael in our determined approach of the catwalk.  
  
They will pay. We will stop them from harming another.  
  
The nose of the car knocks down the catwalk, the men sliding, as if in slow motion, to the concrete floor.   
  
Durante landed on top of the other men. Why do people like him always seem to catch a break?   
  
Michael was out of the car in a flash as Durante ran for his freedom.   
  
And possibly his life.  
  
I watch, in indecision, as Michael takes Durante down, rolls him over and begins striking at him.  
  
He wouldn't?  
  
Under any other circumstances, but today, he might.  
  
Before I realized I had made the decision, I found myself at his side.  
  
"Michael! Michael stop it! You wouldn't be able to live with yourself."  
  
The look on his face sends chills down my circuits. The pain in the realization of what he had been about to do.   
  
Standing he hauls Durante to his feet. The man trembles, shaken to his core by the power of Michael's wrath. So am I. This is a side of my partner I had never considered existed. One I never want to experience again.  
  
With one last punch, Durante is overcome. I open the door as Michael drags him over and drops him in the seat. Slamming the door, I watch the rage fade from his eyes, only to be replaced by emptiness and grief.   
  
Yes, we had brought justice to Stevie's killer, but I know the ramifications will affect our lives for years to come.  
  
I feel Michael cross his arms on the roof, laying his head for a moment as he regains control. If I hadn't been paying such close attention to him, I might have missed his next words.  
  
"Thank you for not leaving me."   
  
"I can't leave you." I murmur in return, not wanting to disturb the closeness, the bond I feel strengthening between us. 


End file.
